Fall To Pieces
by lobobee
Summary: Harlow smiled at him and rapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't have you any other way. Now shut up and lets go fuck and make up" Harlow is coming back to Charming with a big secret that will shock the whole MC. Will moving back be what she expected or are her and a certain tattooed biker way in over their heads?
1. Surprise?

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need you to pick me up at the airport". Gemma sat up from her comfortable cloud like bed and looked at her clock glowing 3 a.m. "You said you would pick me up, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was at 3 in the fucking morning!" She yelled as she slowly got out of the bed. "You are lucky I love you"

* * *

_"Harlow, Quinn wants to see you in the club house!" A brunette rolled out from underneath a Honda Accord with her work shirt covered in crease. She grabbed a rag and walked toward the club house as she wiped her hands clean._

_"What's up Quinn?"_

_A tall broad man turned to her with long dirty blonde hair and a thick beard. His eyes crinkled in a smile as soon as he saw the petite girl who's total height reached his elbows. His long strong arms grabbed her small frame and gave her a strong hug. "Sugar! Look at you. I swear you look more and more like your mama every day" _

_Harlow rolled her eyes and smiled at the giant man. "I know you tell me every time you come from a run. Doc said you wanted to talk to me?"_

_"Yes! Something is going on in Tacoma and you need to go see your grandmother! I swear whenever I'm there she complains so much about how you never see her anymore and how she misses her son and you are the only family she has left and all that other stuff that makes her cry"_

_"I know, I just haven't had the time" Quinn just gave her look. "Ok, I've been avoiding Tacoma" _

_"I know, which is why you are coming with me tomorrow!"_

_"I don't have a say in this do I?"_

_'No sugar" He smiled with a shit eating grin._

* * *

Harlow ran up to the black SUV threw her bag in the back and grinned at the annoyed woman in the drivers seat. "I love you Aunt Gemma"

"Yeah yeah, Get in" The older woman sped off into the dark deserted freeway. "Do I take you to the club house or your dad's house"

"The club house. I want to see everyone"

"I'm sure they are asleep"

The brunette rolled her eyes and tugged her sweater closer to her body. "It's Friday, you know better then I do that they are still awake"

"Are you happy to be back?"

"Yeah, I missed everyone. It's good to be back in charming. Not like I can avoid this place forever"

"You know he's part of SAMCRO now right" Gemma tried to keep her voice nonchalant but get looking to the side of her with her eyes quickly going back to the rode.

"We've been around each other before, we're not going to go at it and kill each other as soon as we see each other"

Gemma just looked at her skeptically and grunted at her. "Well here is your chance, good luck kiddo"

The brunette jumped out of the SUV and grabbed her bag. "I don't need luck. I'm Chicos daughter!" Gemma rolled her eyes and sped off toward home hoping to get more sleep.

Harlow walked toward the clubhouse that was lively with music and drunk people all over. Getting looks from the croweater and sweetbutts as she passed them as they did what they did best. She was met with a familiar scene that brought back so many memories as soon as she entered the club.

"Is that my Sweet n' Low?!" She turned and saw a thin man with unruly black hair.

"Hey Tig" Harlow laughed as he grabbed her in a bear hug and twirled her around.

"Look at you kid! Are you sure Chico is your father? Sweetheart you are all your mom"

"So I've been told"

The next couple of hours were spent catching up with old friends and meeting new members and prospects. The whole time she socialize with her Charming family her eyes kept meeting a pair of intense black orbs.

Harlow decided to head to bed as it got later and all the MC members had walked off with sweetbutt as company. She watched her family as they were becoming friendly with their new friends. Just shaking her head to walked toward the hall where the dorms where located. As she looked back down the hall were all the festivities where she quietly went into a dark and quiet room. As soon as she shut the door a strong force pushed her against the wall. "What took you so long?" asked a raspy voice that has always made her stomach flutter.

"It would have looked suspicious if I went to the dorms right after you went. I had to wait till they all got preoccupied" I sighed as his stubbly chin rubbed against my soft skin as he nibbled at my neck.

* * *

_"Think they'll ever figure it out?" Harlow turned her head and looked at the half naked tattooed relaxing next her on the bed._

_"It's been five years, if they haven't figured it out by now I think they'll never find out"_

_"I guess that's true," she mumbled as looked up at the ceiling with a pensive look in her eyes._

_Black eyes looked at her. Brown locks lay around her head resembling a halo. Her tanned naked body covered with a sheet. He noticed her light brown eyes stared at the ceiling in concentration. "Something wrong?"_

_"You ever want more than this?"_

_"What? The Sons?"_

_"No, you and me" She looked at him and couldn't read his face, he's been getting better hiding his emotions in his face from her. "Never mind"_

_"No, what do you mean? Like be with you? Girl I am with you" He grunted._

_She turned her head so she can see his face more. "I know, but I mean like….it's stupid"_

_"Marriage? Kids?"_

_"Yeah, but like I said it's stupid" she shook her head looking away from him. He took a firm hold of her chin and made her face him. "Hap-"_

_"You know I said I never wanted that" _

_She nodded her head and looked down. "I know you did but when you gave me that out five years ago I said it was okay because I wanted you more" He let go of her chin and got out of bed. She continued to look down as she heard him changing back into his clothes. She sighed and looked up at him as he was putting on his cut. "Look Happy-"_

_"Put your clothes on, we're leaving in fifteen minutes"_

_"What?"_

_"You said you wanted to get married and shit right?" _

_"Yeah, but I know you don't want to" Happy threw his grey SAMCRO shirt at her. "Happy stop! If you don't want to do this then just stop. I know you don't want to get married"_

_"I asked you didn't I?"_

_"Well more like command. I don't even know where we're going to get married so late"_

_"Vegas" He saw her eyes grow big and about to protest. "Harlow when have I ever let someone make me do something I don't want to do?"_

_"Never"_

_"Exactly. We're going to Vegas because I'm asking you to marry me, get my ink and all that other shit"_

_"This proposal is so romantic" she replied stated sarcastically. "You do know that if we get married we have to let people know?"_

_"Yes, and I'll tell them what I used to tell them before. Mind your own fucking business" He grabbed her chin and brought her toward him and kissed her passionately saying everything he couldn't say verbally. "Now pack, I have to get Kozik"_

_"What?"_

_"We're going to need a witness"_

* * *

Harlow woke up and saw a tattooed chest and smiled as she looked up at the face of her husband. His tattooed littered arms held her close. If you would have told her this hard looking man, this killer; would be her husband she would have laughed and said you were crazy.

"Stop looking at me" he grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"When do you think we should tell them?"

"Before or after Gemma kills us?"

"HEY HAP! Have you seen Har…low" They both looked up and meet a haggard looking Tig standing in the doorway with his eyes huge and mouth opened wide.

"Get out!" Happy roared

Tig was about to run to the bar but bumped into Kosik. Koz saw what scared Tig and laughed looking down at Tig. "So you found the newlyweds?"

"The what?!" Everyone looked behind Kozik and saw a red faced Gemma.

"Surprise?" Harlow smiled nervously as she and happy sat up from the bed covered by the sheets.

**Authors Note**: I fixed all the misspelled words, grammar errors, and the pov switches!

I get annoyed by constant errors in stories myself!


	2. Time For A White Wedding

**6 Years Ago**

_"I don't know how many times I have to say sorry to him. It was an accident. He acts like I wasn't devastated too!" complained a blonde man as he took apart his gun and polished it. "And now I'm stuck in this always raining gloomy boring state!"_

_"Kozik, shut up"_

_"I've been sober for a year, that's got to count as something right?" Kozik lifted his blue eyes to meet his long time friends black hard eyes. He just gave him a grunt._

_"Kozik, you drove off in a car with the mans dog tied to the bumper. You were driving to get high which is worse" criticized their President as he laid his head on the table nursing his hangover. "You're lucky Happy vouched for you and got you sober instead of pulling your patches"_

_"You can't go in there!" All three men looked up and saw a young girl with long brown hair enter the club with the prospect Moose right behind her. The girl was wearing a 'Jack Daniels' tank with underneath a turquoise cardigan; she had dark thigh high type nylons under a pair of black shorts. The prospect looked a bit intimidated by this small girl. The men couldn't see much of her face due to the black spiked beanie on her head. "Can you guys please tell her she's not allowed in here?" Moose grabbed her arm and trade to pull her to the door. She took one of her black doc martin covered feet and stomped his toes; causing him to let go and howler in pain._

_"Can you tell him that if anybody isn't allowed in here it's him" She snapped glaring at the hopping prospect._

_"Harlow, be nice" Lee chuckled shaking his head at the brunette's antics. "Moose this is Harlow Villenueva; she's Chico's daughter"_

_Harlow crossed her arms looking at the perplexed prospect. He noticed that she had a reaper ring on her right hand. He looked at her and then at them. "Who?"_

_The brunette rolled her eyes and looked at the amused President. "My grandma wanted for me to bring her car so the oil can get changed"_

_"Ok Low, there's extra clothes in the back you can use so you don't get the clothes you have on dirty"_

_"You are the best Lee!" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek as she walked toward the back._

_"You're paying for the oil!"_

_"I know!"_

_"Damn, that's little Harlow? Last time I saw her she still wore her hair in pony tails" smiled Kozik. "Chico would probably go crazy if he was still around. Most likely ban her from the club" He shook his head looking at his silent friend who was looking toward the hallway._

_"Who's Chico?" They all turned toward the forgot prospect and looked at him as he had grown another head._

_"He was one of the Original Nine! Jeeze prospect if you're going to be in SAMTAC you should know who all the Original Nine are" Lee looked up at the dark haired boy and rolled his eyes. "Don't you have work to do?"_

_Harlow sat on top of the kitchen counter munching on a bag of chips. She was swinging her feet back and forth watching as how the hang arounds socialized with the Sons. Rolling her eyes she jumped off the counter and threw her trash away. She wasn't paying attention and soon walked into a hard body. She looked up and saw the quiet biker she saw when she first came inside. "Sorry" she mumbled walking by as her cheeks turned red. As she walked by him she felt his hand graze her leg, making her walk faster. She turned around for just a moment and was met with a pair of black eyes that caused a fire in her belly. _

* * *

Harlow sat on the old dingy couch in the clubhouse. Happy sitting next to her was stiff with annoyance and tension. She was happy that Gemma at least let them get some clothes on before their interrogation. She looked down at her hands playing with the reaper ring that has never left her finger and the new addition; her wedding ring. Sitting next to them was an amused Kozik, which just annoyed Happy even more.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" demanded Gemma as she lit a cigarette. "Last time I saw you two you weren't together, let alone talking!"

"We've been back together for five years now, sort of" mumbled Harlow not daring to meet Gemma's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When we're in the same state, we're together but if we're not, we're not together"

Gemma rolled her eyes and blew out a smoke of addicting nicotine. "How the hell did this happen? He cheated on you with that bitch who got you expelled from college!"

"I forgave him," mumbled Harlow still looking down at her hands. She didn't know why she felt bad about not saying anything. Happy is right it's none of their fucking business. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well obviously, you married him!"

"Look a year later we made up and we didn't want no one in our fucking business. So we didn't say shit. Now leave us the fuck alone!" Happy snapped causing Harlow to look up and finally noticed that all of SAMCRO was staring at them.

"Fine but this isn't over!" Gemma stormed off with Luanne running after to her. "You still are on the clock, go fix some cars!"

All of them scurried out of the club toward the garage after hearing the Queens demand. Harlow sighed and leaned back feeling completely exhausted. She turned and looked up at her husband. "Think you can transfer back to Tacoma?" He gave me one of his rare smiles.

_"Okay, I still don't get why you pulled me away from the beautiful sweetbutt when she was just about to show me why they call her juicy" pouted Kozik as the three of them walked through the Luxor Casino. _

* * *

_"I told you, me and Low are getting married. You are our witness dipshit" growled Happy watching Harlow walk in front of them. "We have to go sign a marriage license then go to the damn chapel"_

_"He's so romantic isn't he Koz?" Harlow mumbled sarcastically as they walked up to the license booth. "You should have seen the way he proposed"_

_"I'm guess he said something like 'ME HAPPY MARRY YOU NOW!'" Kozik said in a deep growl type voice hitting his chest with his fist. _

_Harlow laughed softly as her and Happy walked toward the open window. They handed over their information and signed the document that will bind them for life._

_"Cool! Now let's go gamble! Oh me and Hap can have a bachelor party!"_

_Happy rolled his eyes and mumbled to him about going to a strip bar. "Here, go buy something to wear today" Happy handed Harlow a wad of money. He knew that look and knew she was going to protest. "Go, before I change my mind" She smiled at him squeezed his hand and walked in the direction of the entrance. _

_Kozik and Happy sat at a bar right next door to the 'Little White Chapel" Kozik was looking around the bar and was constantly sneaking glances toward his quiet friend. "What?" he grumbled lifting his beer to his lips._

_"I don't get it. Why now? Hell, why are you guys even getting married?"_

_"Happy looked at him, set his glass down and sighed. "She asked me if I wanted more. I never wanted more; she knew that. But when she got that look in her eye that her heart was breaking I decided to do this shit for her. I don't give a damn if we have a fucking piece of paper are damn rings."_

_"Awww! Happy is in love!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Kozik was trying to control his fit of giggles when he heard his phone beep. He looked down and saw that Harlow was waiting for them. _

_Happy waiting at the alter with the priest as Kozik waiting outside for Harlow; they decided he was also going to walk her down the isle. Kozik turned around when he felt a tap on his should. When he saw the beautiful creature in front of him his jaw dropped. _

_Harlow was wearing a cream white lace dress, with guarder print nylons, lace guarder on her left leg, and a pair turquoise platform shoes. She had a thin blue belt around her waist and a blue flower crown on her brown hair that fell in soft waves. "So I look okay?"_

_"Sweet n' Low you look AMAZING!"_

_"Thanks" she giggled smoothing out her dress. " The something new is basically everything, my old is my dads reaper ring, something blue is Gemmas belt I never gave back and my something borrowed is the guarder" she smiled proudly. Kozik just smiled at her as she rambled and held his arm out for her. She took it and her led her to the alter. _

_When Happy looked up and saw Harlow walk toward him he knew that he would never regret this. _

* * *

Harlow looked up at the wall of mug shots. Smiling when she saw her fathers picture hung so proudly among the other photos on the wall. "He would always say 'I don't know what I'm going to do when she grows up. Watch her marry a son and drive them as crazy as she drives me." Harlow looked to her right and saw Piney looking up at the wall. "Everyone doesn't understand how you got the killer to settle down"

"I didn't. He's still the same person. He's not soft or anything. I guess its true what they say 'Little girls will always marry someone that reminds them of their dad".

Piney chuckled shaking his head. "That is true. Your father hardly showed your mother any affection"

"You didn't live with them" smirked Harlow. "I would always see him show her how much she loved her. My mom was never not smiling, she was his light"

"He would be so proud of you. Especially since your picture is right next to his"

"Why is that there?" she sighed glaring at the mug shot as Piney continued to chckle.

* * *

_"Tommy, go to hell!" Harlow screamed at the blonde as he followed her on his motorcycle. "You want in the MC so bad then go suck their dicks!" _

_"Babe, you're going to get sick. Come one let me take you home"_

_Harlow stopped and glared at him. "I wore this for you dipshit" She had on a black lace corset with studs and pearls on the chest area tucked into a waist how black flowey skirt. She wore a burgundy studded jean vest, her beloved garter nylons and burgundy doc martins. "Go back to the club house prospect! That's what you wanted right?" She walked up to him and punched him in his face. The force from her punch caused him to fall off his bike. He looked up at her with his hand covering his blood gushing nose. She kicked his bike and stormed off._

_Her grandmother always warned her that her temper would get her in trouble; just like her father. She got close to the fence of the clubhouse when she heard the pounding of feet. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her away from the clubhouse. "Fucking bitch! I tried to be nice" He pointed something cold and hard to her temple. "Now we're going to go in the club and going to act nice. Marko needs me to be a prospect" When she heard that name she froze. Hre breathing became erratic as he chuckled. "That's right sweetheart, Marko sends his love" _

_"Let her go" as soon as she heard that all too familiar raspy voice that made her heart skip. Tommy turned around to see a pissed off Happy glaring at him. Tommy just laughed and went after Happy with a giant hunting knife. Before he could get close, Happy shot him dead. _

_Harlow looked up and swore all those feelings she's been suppressing just exploded in her. She looked down at her dead ex-boyfriend and that's when she heard the sirens; and they were close. She ran toward Happy took his gun and wiped it with her shirt. "Go!" she yelled at him and she held the gun making sure her prints where on them._

_Happy just looked at her about to protest. "You can't afford another strike, I can. It was self defense, it was his gun" she said quickly leaning down toward the blonde and made his hand hold the gun. "Go happy!" she yelled standing in front of him, trying to push him toward the club._

_"Stubborn bitch" he growled holding her chin firmly and brought her face toward him. They engaged in a passionate kiss that they both had missed for so long. He looked into her wide brown eyes and then hurried toward the club as the sirens wails where heard coming from around the corner._

**Authors Note:**

WOW! I'm SO glad that many of liked this! I was so happy I decided to update!

Thank you to everyone who followed/favored/reviewed!

Tell me what you think! It helps me write faster!


	3. Congrats

_"Okay kiddo, now give me the wrench" a young Hispanic man was under a car, clothes covered in grease. The little girl in an oversize shirt and pigtails gave her father his desired tool looking on with big eyes. "Mija, go try the engine" The little girl happily skipped into the car and tried to turn the key. The car continued to stall._

_"Daddy it's not working!"_

_The young man rolled out from underneath the car and got up to look at his daughter. He smiled at her and leaned in. "Give it your magic touch baby"_

_The little girl once more turned the car key. The engine roared to laugh making the little girl scream in triumph and jump into her fathers arms._

_Chico Vallenueva was known as the genius mechanic at the sons auto shop. He loved fixing cars, getting greasy from under a car and the wonderful sound of a working engine purr like a content kitten. Fixing car and building them from scratch was his biggest accomplishments. That all changed when Harlow Marie Vallenueva was born. When his old lady Alejandra told him she was pregnant he panicked and got angry. He didn't want a child, his life was not not meant for a child. But when that little bundle of pink blanket in his arms he couldn't but help fall in love with the little innocent life in his arms. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and gave him a toothless smile. That was the moment that this little girl he didn't want became the center of his whole world_

_"Okay mi amour, what do you say about going to meet mom and get some ice cream together?"_

_"Yes! Can I get two scoops?" She asked shyly laying her head down on his shoulder._

_"Two scoops! Soon you'd be too big to ride my Harley!"_

_"No!" She giggled burring his face further into his shoulder._

_"Hello Chico"_

_They both looked up two see a well-dressed man in a shoot standing at the garage entrance. He hade white hair on the sides of his graying hair on the side of his head. He smiled at the pair revealing white straight teeth. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Mr Vallenueva I'm here to discuss business" He smiled. He looked at the little girl in his arms and gave him an even bigger smile. "Hello sweetheart, what's you're name?"_

_"Harlow"_

_"Well hello Harlow, aren't you a pretty thing"_

_Chico pulled his daughter closer to him and glared at the man in front of him._

_"Hey bunny, want to come with me and help put stuff in Bobby's beard with me and the boys?" Chico looked up at one of his good friend Otto Delaney._

_Harlow looked up at her father with questioning eyes. Chico nodded his head and handed her over to Otto. As they walk toward the clubhouse Harlow looked back at her father and saw him and the man having a heated conversation_

* * *

"Still can't believe you kept this all from us. We don't hide anything in this family"

Harlow rolled her eyes and looked at the older woman sitting on the other side of the dinner's booth. "That's rich coming from you"

"Getting married is a big deal, especially since you married the Sons enforcer"

"Look getting married then and there was a spur of the moment type thing. He's the one that wanted to go to Vegas then and now. We didn't say anything cause he was in the process of getting transferred and I was still in Arizona. We wanted to tell people when we lived in charming at the same time"

Gemma rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her garden salad. She looked at Harlow up and down with narrowed eyes. "How long have you two been married?"

Harlow looked down and played with her food, ignoring Gemma's pointed look. "Three Months"

"WHAT?!" the whole restaurant went quiet and stared at the two woman all in black in the corner of the dinner. Gemma raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at everyone. Everyone immediately turned away not wanting to face the wrath of the former queen. "Three months? Shit Harlow, how did you stay away from your new husband that long? When me and John got married we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, and I was pregnant"

"We kept us being together a secret so long I guess it was easy. Besides I never said we never saw each other"

"Well congratulations, you have done the impossible" Harlow rolled her eyes and continued to play with her food smiling at the frustrated queen.

* * *

Harlow entered her family home and walked up the stairs she used to love to slide down on with her mattress. She stopped at a door closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before she entered. Their bedroom was very simple and spacey, burgundy, black and red where the color scheme. Pictures of their families scattered their walls. Harlow sat on her very plush down comforter and looked around the room.

"You know we can stay in another room" She looked up at the doorway when she head the gravely voice she loved so much.

"I know, but the good memories in this room out weigh the bad"

Happy walked over to his wife and sat next to her looking at the large picture of her parents. "We're going to get Marko, he won't be able to get away this time"

"I want him to suffer. I want to cut his dick off, shove it up his ass and let him bleed to death" She growled clutching her hands into fist.

Happy grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him. His coal black eyes stared into her warm honey brown orbs and smirked. "You're so fucking sexy when you talk about killing someone" he said in a very raspy voice before attaching his lips to hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as they both lowered themselves to the mattress.

* * *

_Alejandra held her daughter close to her as she ran up the stair to her quiet home. The only sound was her heavy breathing and the pounding of her feet. She grabbed her child and pushed her under the bed. Alejandra scared out of him mind and looks at her daughter and puts on a brave face. "Okay baby, now we're going to play hide and seek and daddy is going to have to try to find us okay?_

_The little girl nodded her head quickly as she clutch her stuff elephant. "Okay so I want you to stay here. Do not come out! No matter what you hear, you stay here and do not make a sound"_

_Harlow nodded her head trying to hold back her freighted tears. Alejandra kissed her daughter's head and looked at her for a few seconds trying to put her face in her head. She stood up as she heard multiple footsteps coming toward her bedroom. The door burst open and three men rushed in wearing all black pointing at gun at her. Harlow underneath the bed saw her mothers feed and three other pairs. Her mothers back straightened when the next person walked through the door._

_Marko Valencia was of Irish decent. His father an immigrant instilled in him the value of hard work, When Marko was fifteen he started working for Gustavo Paciotto, and within five years he became Gustavo's right hand man. Later on to inherit his empire. Marko was not a kind man, his heart was made of stone and cold as ice. He only loved two things in this world; money and power._

_Marko's cold black eyes stared in to the honey colored eyes of Alejandra Vallenueva through narrowed eyes. "Mrs. Vallenueva can you kindly me where your husband is"_

_She just continued to glare at him with all her hate. Marko stepped closer and repeated his question, when she did not answer he signaled to one of his men. The walked up to Alejandra and slapped her across the face_

_Alejandra not wanting to show weakness and to stall her time so her most loved possession-stayed safe underneath the bed._

_Marko continued to ask the same question and whenever she did not answer she was hurt. After another punch to the stomach Alejandra had a difficult time holding her self up. Marko going frustrated pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head._

_Harlow head buried in her arms covering her mouth stayed underneath the bed with her small tears running down her face. She lifted her head up when she heard the loud bang that resembled a firecracker._

_Her mother lay across from her staring into the eyes of her daughters that were identical. She raised her hand to her lips telling Harlow to stay quiet. She looked on in silence as her mother laid on the floor refusing to answer questions as they beat her._

_Harlow did not notice when the men had left. She just stared at the eyes that matched hers, but they no longer held a light to them, crawling further under the bed trying so hard to keep quiet. She heard the rushed steps of someone running up to the bedroom. Falling to the floor holding his dead wife Harlow got out of the bed and walked over to her parents. This was the first time she had ever seen her father cry, it was also the last_


	4. Announcements

The shrill ring of the telephone echoed through the house. When the ringing stop it continued again. The newlyweds in bed were ignoring the annoying sound as they continued their love making on the bed. Happy smirked up at Harlow and threw the blanket over his head as he lowered himself down the bed till his eyes met her most intimate part.

Again the shrill ringing of the telephone started, you could just feel the irritation from the caller on the other line as they both ignored her calls. Gemma had had enough of being ignored. No one ignored Gemma Teller Morrow.

"I know you two are there! Get dressed and come over now! You guys can fuck when you get back home. You are already an hour late for YOUR dinner!"

Harlow unable to understand what Gemma was saying due to her husband's ministrations, But she could tell by her voice that the former queen was very angry. She lifted her hand from Happy's head and went to grab the phone. "Ignore it" Happy growled from underneath the sheets.

"I will go over there, Happy Lowman! Force you two out of bed!"

Happy sighed heavily and came back up from under the sheet and looked at his wife and nodded his head. Harlow picked up the phone and watched as her husband went to the bathroom. "We'll be right over"

* * *

"It's about damn time!" Where the first words that were spoken to Happy and Harlow as they walked through the door of Jax Teller's house. Harlow apologized and hugs the woman who is basically an aunt to her. Happy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where his brothers were.

"Now we eat! But I'm pretty sure Happy already ate" Happy glared at Kozik and socked him in the shoulder so hard there was no doubt there would be a bruise,

"Quit horsing around and lets sit down" Gemma let everyone to the dinner table and proceeded to serve everyone food as everyone started to converse with each other.

Jax stood up from the head of the table and looked at his happy family with pride. He cleared his voice as he raised his bottle of beer in the air. "I want to make a toast to Happy and Harlow. The last son of a bitch I though would ever get married! I'm happy for you guys, it was a long time coming. Chico would be so happy for you too, and having Chico as a father makes you perfect for him Harlow. Your dad was a hardass but was one of the most amazing man I have ever met. Family meant everything to him. Everyone who didn't know your parents thought they didn't love each other, but we knew that your dad was so in love with your mom. You two were his whole would, He didn't really show it in public but I remember spending the night at your house and always seeing a side of your dad you haven't ever seen outside of the club. In many ways Happy is the same way as Chico. Any other woman would demand things from him that he wouldn't be able to give, but you Harlow haven't asked for anything. I just want to give you guys my love and congrats on tying the knot!" Everyone cheered for the married couple and toasted in their honor.

Piney stood up next and smiled softly at Harlow with love. "Honey, you are the spitting image of your mother, thank God for that!" Everyone laughed at the old man's joked, Harlow knew he was going to talk about her parents and automatically twirled her reaper ring on her finger. "I could still remember the firs time we ever met her. She was one of the most beautiful women to ever walk into Teller Morrow. Your father kept her a secret for so long. We knew he was seeing someone but we didn't think it was anything serious knowing Chico. Boy ,were we wrong. He introduced us to her as his fiancé. Everyone was so shocked. But not John, he just had a huge smile on his face. We knew right away that your mom was a good girl, just by the way she looked at your dad"

* * *

_"What do you mean fiancé?" Gemma Teller asked husband and she quickly got up and peaked out the window. Chico was introducing everyone to his new Old Lady._

_"They're getting married"_

_Gemma turned and glared at her grinning husband. "Did we do a background check on her?"_

_"No, we just found out about her. But from what we can tell she wont get in the way of the club" His young wife just grunted and continued to glare at the new family member and as her and the brothers went inside the club house. "Gemma" she turned and looked at John. He was giving her a stern look. "Don't cause trouble" She just rolled her eyes as her and John walked to the clubhouse._

_Gemma watched them from the bar. John was right, she they both looked at each other with so much love. There was something they weren't telling everyone. She knew she had to find out before they say 'I do'_

_Alejandra was having the best time of her life. She was here celebrating with her new family. She felt the glared the older woman was giving her. Chico said that was just Gemma and it would take a while for her to trust her and except her into the family._

_Alejandra felt the gurgling feeling in her stomach and excused herself for the bathroom. Gemma seeing her window of opportunity to interrogate the new comer followed the Latina into the hall. She waited outside the door with a smirk on her face. Alejandra eyes grew when she opened the door to see the club's queen smirking at her. "Is that why he's marring you? He got you knocked up?"_

_Alejandra automatically placed her hand on her stomach and glared at Gemma. "No" She followed the queen into an empty dorm. "Look I know you don't like me or trust me. But you have to deal with me being apart of this family"_

_"Honey, you don't know a damn thing about this family. You've been with Chico for 2 months? You still have no ink. Who knows if he'll even stick around after the kid is born? Chico doesn't stick to something long, especially woman" Gemma smiled smugly to the woman in front of her._

_"Gemma, me and Chico have been together for a year. I was in Mexico, we wrote everyday. Those runs he would take over the boarder were to visit me. I already have his ink. So yes Gemma he will stick around. We're getting married now for the sake of this baby"_

_Gemma smiled at Alejandra "Baby, I like you"_

* * *

Gemma sat at the table as her family ate, drank, yelled and laughed. What some people didn't understand about the Sons, they may be a biker gang but family was always number one priority. Gemma watched as Harlow grabbed Happy's empty beer bottle and walked into the kitchen to get her husband another cold beer. Harlow seemed so happy and she had this glow about her. Gemma got up and took empty plates of the laughing men around her. She took the plates into the kitchen to see Harlow looking at her with a guilty look on her face. Gemma smirked at her, silently laughing that the adult Harlow was caught red handed eating cookies.

She saw Harlow the same way she saw Jax. They may be adults and have family's of their own now. But to her, Harlow will always be the little girl with the pig tails and grease on her face.

"Hi Gemma, I was just getting Happy another beer" she turned to open the fridge and she wiped her mouth of crumbs.

"When are you do?" Harlow stood up straight and turned slowly to Gemma.

"How did you…"

Gemma just gave her a shit eating smirk.

**Authors Note:**

**WOW WOW WOW. I honestly did not think that so many of you would like this! ** **I saw all your reviews and knew I HAD to update for you guys! I know that it's short. I plan to make the other chapters a lot longer! So bear with me.**

**But thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited!**

**Send more reviews! I love them and inspire me to write more!**


	5. Daddy Issues

When Gemma exposed her little secret she made an excuse saying Happy was waiting for his beer. She then hurried out of the kitchen as Gemma just stood there with a huge grin. Through the entire night she avoided Gemma for the rest of the party, staying at Happy's side. She knew the former queen would not dare confront her in front of Happy.

That lasted about an hour when the brothers decided to go out and smoke, meaning no woman. Harlow knew she had to face the music and talk to Gemma. She went into the kitchen where Gemma was washing dishes and the other croweaters were helping. When Gemma saw her enter hesitantly with her arms crossed she shooed everyone away so they can have some privacy.

Harlow sat at the breakfast table in silence as Gemma continued to put things away. Once she was done she took a seat across from the woman she consider a niece. She really was happy for Harlow; she had gone through a lot in her life. Her and Happy are perfect for each other. But just because she's perfect for him doesn't mean she won't cause problems for the club. The club was the number one priority for all the sons, and all their old ladies needed to except that and not question it. "Does Happy know?" Harlow sighed heavily and laid her head in her hands, She nodded her head not wanting to look at Gemma. "Is he okay with it?"

"Not really" Harlow looked up and looked at the woman who had become like a second mother to her. "He doesn't want to have kids at all, but at the same time he doesn't want me to get rid of it. So we've been kind of ignoring that I am pregnant, well he is."

"How far along are you?"

"Three Months"

"Well baby, I think that's going to work in a couple of weeks when you start showing" Gemma just looked at Harlow and could see that she was stressing over this. Happy Lowman was the enforcer for the club; he did things that other members did not have the stomach to do; except for Tig maybe. But Tig had little to no relationship with his daughters and Fawn hates him. But the difference was that Tig ex-wife couldn't handle being married to him or have her girls grow up in the MC environment. Harlow was raised in the MC world, her father was the original enforcer for the club, but she also knew that if Happy showed no emotion and love toward that child Harlow would leave, no matter how much she loved Happy. "Have you told Celia?"

"No, she knows we're married but she doesn't know I'm pregnant. We're the only ones who know; well now you do too." Harlow rubbed her eyes as she felt the familiar stinging. "I love him so much, and I'm suppose to be so excited with being married and having a baby. I mean I am excited but I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't except this baby at all"

"When your father found out your mother was pregnant, he asked her to marry him. I thought that was the only reason they were getting married. But it wasn't. Your dad was so happy and could no stop smiling when everyone found out that Chico was going to be a dad; the last person you would ever think would have a kid. Low you should have seen him when they placed you in his arms. It was love at first sight; and you looked so much like your mom"

"Yeah, but you see Happy isn't excited for this baby like my dad was. I'm already starting to show. I'm just afraid he'll ignore me and turn to croweaters cause he doesn't want to have this baby"

"Go make an appointment tomorrow for an ultra sound and see how you and the baby are doing.. Just because he isn't accepting this doesn't mean for you to be stupid and not take care of this baby. If he wants to go with you then that's is a good sign, but if he doesn't you have the whole club supporting you"

"Thank you Gemma"

"No problem baby, you only got 6 months to prepare for your son"

Harlow raised a perfectly plucked brow at the older woman. "Why are you so sure it's a boy?"

"It's Happy's kid, of course it's a boy"

* * *

Happy was at Teller Morrow with the others for church. Harlow was sitting on the couch looking at a photo album of her and her parents. She smiled remembering the fond memories she had with them. She closed the book and sighed as she placed her hand over her stomach. She took out her phone and dialed the number she has dialed on so many other occasions when she needed advice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nana!"

"Mija! It's so good to hear your voice! Now what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" Harlow grabbed the cookies she stole from the party the other day.

"Mija, whenever you call me like this there is something on your mind. Now what is it?"

"Was my dad happy when she found out my mom was pregnant with me?"

"Not at first no..."

"So he didn't really want me"

"Don't say that! When he found out that your mother was pregnant with you, he wasn't happy at first because he didn't want you, he was scared mija. Chico lived a life of danger, now he has a baby and a old lady to take care of and bring into that life" Harlow looked up and saw the picture of her and her parents when she was a newborn. John had taken the picture and remembers how everyone saw her they said that she was just this bundle of pink with a mess of brown hair on top. "The life your father choice is a life of sex drugs violence and pain. He was the one who choice that life; not his new family. My son wasn't like every other boy his age. From the beginning Chico loved to get in trouble, I knew he never would become a doctor or anything. Him becoming a soldier was probably the best he could do. That's why he stayed away from your mother for long, he knew he couldn't offer her anything"

"How did he get over being scared?"

She could feel her grandma smile through the phone. "I told him that the baby growing inside your mother right now was a combination of the both of them and if anyone could handle this life it's their child. When he heard that you were both a part of each of them I think he realized he helped make this sweet innocent being and that you would be a fighter and that he would make sure no one hurt you or your mother"

"Oh, did he ever want kids?"

"Mija, Happy is going from this killer who didn't have to worry about anyone but himself to knowing that he is going to have to take care and raise this innocent little being with the hands that he has used to kill and torture men. Why would he want kids? His whole life is the club. Him and your father are the same. He's scared mija"

"But nana, what if he doesn't want anything to do with this baby?" Harlow could feel her throat closing up and her eyes start to sting. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? I'm not going to abandon my baby or put up with him treating it like its an annoyance in his life"

"Mija, you are being so silly! You need to talk to him. Don't be scared. You're father did not raise you to be a wimp! Now suck it up and talk to your husband!"

Harlow sat up and sighed as she hung up the phone after her grandma said her farewells with love. Her grandma Sonia was a spitfire, just like her mother. Growing up with a bunch of woman who did not take shit from anyone as your role models it was kind of hard not to grow up the same. Her grandma was right she needs to suck it up and talk to Happy about this, if he isn't okay with this baby then she'll have to do the hardest thing she will ever have to do; leave him.

* * *

_The plate crashed loudly as it hit the wall behind Happy's head. "You crazy bitch! What's the fuck was that for?!" he screamed at Harlow who was fuming from where she stood at the sink in the kitchen._

_"What the fuck do you think it was for?!" She grabbed another plate and threw it at his feet. "WHY?! Just the fact that it happened, but why with HER?!"_

_"Oh"_

_"Oh? That's all you have to fucking say?! OH?!" She grabbed another plate and threw it at his head. If Happy's reflexives weren't so good he would have been hit multiple times by now. "After she accused me of cheating and got me kicked out of school you still slept with her?! And don't give me that bullshit 'what happens on the rode stays on the rode'!" She grabbed a glass cup and slammed it on the ground in front of him. "You think she wouldn't rub it in that she fucked my old man! That apparently if I wasn't good in bed you wouldn't have gone to her?!"_

_"You know the rules!"_

_"BULLSHIT! What happened to "No girl, I don't crave sweetbutt pussy anymore" she mocked him._

_"I don't! Only shit I do is get head" Happy ducked as a glass cup was thrown to his head, almost hitting him. She was getting faster._

_"Is that suppose to make me feel better?! Why her then?! Why break that rule and fuck her?! Especially knowing what she did to me and that she's constantly tormenting me"? Running out of dishes to throw she grabbed some dishtowels sitting on the counter and started throwing those. "If you want out then get out!"_

_"I'm not looking for an out! I was drunk and it was after a kill and I needed to get the adrenaline out and head wasn't going to cover it!" He growled stalking toward her/_

_"Well good, now you can fuck all the sweetbutts you want without guilt and get rid of all your adrenaline!"_

_"I'm not leaving! You are mine!"_

_When he got close to her she slapped him causing his head to turn to the side roughly. For a moment all he saw was red, and on instinct he turned with his fist raised ready to slam it into her face. He froze inches away from her face when he noticed she didn't flinch and just stood in front glaring at him. "Go ahead; hit me" Happy lowered hand and turned away from her. He started pounding his fist into the dinning room table. Harlow watched as he cracked the wood destroying it. Hot angry tears started falling down her face. "Just go Happy"_

_"I'm not loosing you"_

_"You already did, the moment you took her in that dorm. Just leave, don't make this harder then it already is" Happy walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. He stepped away when he saw her flinch at his touch. He turned stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Harlow collapsed on the floor and started crying clenching her fist to her broken heart_

* * *

**_I'm going to go see the doctor about the baby. It's at 2, but if you don't want to go that's fine_**

Happy sat at the bar in the club drinking a bottle of beer as he stared at the clock that read 2:10. He remembered when she told him that she was late and she had taken multiple test to find out the she was pregnant. He wasn't excited bout it like she was, but he knew he didn't want her to get rid of it. So he just decided to act like it never happened. He just told himself that, through the past two months he was able to see the changes that were happening to her body. Her breast had become fuller, her stomach was not as flat as it had been, and her hormones were through the roof. She could not get enough of him. Harlow wasn't an emotional pregnant women, she's always been able to keep her feelings in check. But goddamn she was horny all the time.

Happy was scared if he was going too honest with himself. What the fuck does he know about having a kid? But then again what the fuck does he know about being a husband? When he cheated on Harlow all those years ago he told himself if he ever got her back he would be a better man for her. All these changes were scaring him shitless, he had this voice in his head that told him to get on his bike and leave and never turn back.

He hated himself for thinking that, that's the exact thing his father had done. He didn't want to put Harlow through what he mother went through. He grew up without a father, he didn't have anyone to use as a role model. He had no one to teach him how a man was to treat his wife or take care of kids. He wasn't good at this shit! But Harlow made things so easy. He knew Chico before he ever laid his eyes on Harlow. Chico was like one of the most amazing man to him. Chico was so similar to him, he understood the need to cause pain, and the need to do whatever it took to make sure his family was safe.

Chico had a family though and from what he could tell that he was a phenomenal husband and father. His wife looked at him with so much love, she didn't see a monster when she looked at him. It was the same way Harlow looked at him.

Harlow didn't demand that he show her affection in public, hell she didn't even beg for it when it was just the two of them. Bobby told him that he had never seen Chico be so loving toward anyone until Harlow was born. She was the apple to his eye; he didn't hesitate to let her know that was loved. From what Harlow has told him that some of her favorite memories growing up were when she would watch her father hold her mom as they watched tv. Chico was loyal and would do anything to protect his family. Even drive through a bowling alley to beat down a Mayan who slapped his wife.

"You are an ass, I hope you know that" Happy looked up to see Gemma standing in front of him behind the bar. "I can't believe you made her go alone"

"Mind your own business" Happy grabbed the bottle of whiskey needing something stronger to drink

"You do know if you fuck this up she'll leave, and this time she won't come back" His black orbs followed the former queen as she strutted away.

* * *

Harlow sat on the floor in one of the spare room and stared at the black and white sonogram picture of her baby. Everything was good with her and the baby. The baby was growing right on track and was very healthy. She smiled fondly at the picture still over joyed from seeing his child on the screen. Hear the baby's heart beat and to feel it move.

She looked up when she heard heavy footsteps she knew belonged to her husband. He stood at the doorway and stared at her and noticed the image was holding onto. He walked over to her and knealed down. "I'm never had a dad" Harlow knowing this was hard for him didn't interrupted him and just sat there staring into his eyes. "I didn't have someone to show me how to shave, fight, or drive a car, fix it and shit. My ma taught me all of that. I never got advice on girls or how to treat one; I was never taught how to be a good man to a woman. I don't know how to do this shit. You're easy because understand me and know what I need and what I don't want. A baby is different; I don't have an example on how to raise a child. I don't have this role model to take advice from when it comes from raising a kid"

Happy taking a stuff blue and green dog from his inside pocket of his vest sighed and handed to the girl that he loved more then anything. "But if I was going to have a kid I wouldn't want to have it with anyone but you. I'm going to fuck up a lot, but this baby isn't changing shit about me. I'm not going to quit being the enforcer for the club and I'm not going to become all soft and shit. But this is my kid, and I'll be damned if I do the only thing my father taught me. Running away from your responsibilities cause you're scared and don't want to deal with taking care of his family

Harlow smiled at him and rapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't have you any other way. Now shut up and lets go fuck and make up"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**AHH! I love all of you of favorited, followed and reviewed! I saw the reviews and knew I had to update! I made sure this chapter was nice and long! I'm trying not to make this story so clique and not make Happy not Happy! **

**I love reviews they help me write so much faster! So tell me what you think! **


	6. Grumpy

_"I still think Kozik is dopey. I mean he kind of has those big dumbo ears that stick out" Harlow looked up at her boyfriend who just grunted and had his normal scowl on his face as he ate his lunch. He was more engrossed in the steak sandwich Harlow brought him. "Or maybe he could be prince charming…grumpy"_

_"Why the fuck am I grumpy?"_

_Harlow looked into her boyfriends coal black eyes and just grinned at him "I don't know, maybe because you are a short tempered asshole"_

_"Better watch your smart mouth" he growled taking a big bite out of his sandwich._

_Harlow scooted closer to Happy and leaned close to his ear. As she spoke she purposely let her lips graze his ears. "I know better ways you can put my smart mouth to use"_

_He turned and started into her chocolate brown eyes and growled grabbing her chin and bringing her face closer to his. "Playing with fire little girl"_

_"Harlow!" they both turned to see Kozik jogging over to them with a big goofy smile on his face. Harlow couldn't help but smile back remembering to conversation she was having with Happy not to long ago. "Lorca says stop distracting Happy and go back to school"_

_Harlow rolled her eyes jumped off the picnic table and turned to a very frustrated Happy. "Bye grouch" she winked at him and then walked off to her car as she gave Lorca the middle finger._

_"Grouch?"_

_ Happy looked up at one of his oldest friends and just glared at him. Harlow was right, he did resemble dopey. "Don't start, dopey"_

_"Man, I'm dopey? Well we're some of the more famous dwarves. So how serious is it getting better you too?" He just glared at Kozik, a glare that would have any man fearing for his life. But not Kozik, getting those glares for more then half his life the effect has become immune to him. "I know you don't like talking about it, but are you going to put your ink on her?" Happy just stared off and ate his steak sandwich._

_Kozik huffing in annoyance gave up his questioning._

_For as long as Kozik has known Happy he has never had a girl who has even come close to being an old lady. Harlow was different; she knew how to put up with Happy bullshit. Kozik was sure that those two were made for each other. They were complete opposites but at the same time they were exactly the same. When you saw them in public it made no sense, but if you knew Happy like him and some other brothers did you knew that Happy was so close to falling in love with this girl._

_That's something that Kozik worried, Happy wasn't really good at this shit. When commitment and other relationship issues were brought up and Happy was in an uncomfortable situation he did what most Sons did; he ran. Running or doing something so bad that it hurt Harlow she didn't want to be around him. Kozic suspected it would be the latter. Happy didn't handle emotions well, not letting any out. With everything he had to deal with as a child and his mothers illness he learned to suppress all his emotions, except for anger._

_Which is why everyone was so surprised with Harlow ended up with Happy. Truth be told, he wasn't all that surprised. Harlow's father Chico was exactly the same type of person. When they first got together he didn't quite understand it. They didn't act like they were dating or anything in public, or with just plain anyone around._

_He thought maybe was just sex, he heard from other sons that they really went at it. He had no doubt, after all Happy was known to the sweetbutts to be a little too rough. He had walked in on him numerous times fucking a sweetbutt. He basically just pounds into them till he comes, then kids them out. _

_That's not what he saw when he walked in on him and Harlow having sex in HIS dorm. Happy was furious and showed him just how much in the ring. No one but him was aloud to see his girl naked._

_Kozik didn't really see anything, but what he saw was a surprise. All the times he has walking in on Happy he never saw what he saw with Harlow. All he saw was her back, Happy's massive hands was covering her ass and her hands covering her breast as she bounced slowly on top of Happy. Never in all his years has a seen a girl on top of Happy and letting her have control._

_They were both a little insulted when he mentioned he thought their relationship with kind of like a friends with benefits with a sweetbutt. Maybe a lot of people thought that as well considering the stunned silence that enveloped the club with Harlow and Happy shoved their tongues down each others throat when he met her outside of the ring after kicking my ass_

_"So when should I expect you to ask me to be your best man" Happy glared at him and through his trash at his face._

* * *

"Hey baby, I'm your uncle Kozik" Harlow rolled her eyes at Kozik who was leaned over to talk to her stomach. At just four month Harlow was just now starting show more and could no longer keep it a secret. Kozik seemed to be more excited about this baby then her! "Me and your dad are best friends, I can show you the robes on the best ways to piss him off"

"Don't give my child ideas on torturing his father from the womb Herman". Looking up at Harlow and glaring he sat up straight and brought the bottle of beer to his lips. "Don't look at me like. Stupid Happy already taught the kid to make me sick if I don't eat right." She picked another carrot stick and bit into it harshly. "Stubborn know it all grump"

"Fetuses even listen to him, Happy is a force to be reckon with" Kozik took the time to really look at Harlow. Yes she seemed annoyed but from the glow she had she looked anything but. Happy was starting to step up as a dad, he was still Happy but was more careful around her.

He now smokes outside once a day; which is a big change for someone who smokes like a train. We knew this pregnancy was stressing him out; he was taking enforcer jobs more now then usual. Harlow was fine with it; he needed to get his anger out somehow other then fucking or running away.

"So why are you here again?" Kozik smiled at his friend and handed her a wrapped box. "Kozik you didn't need to get me a present"

"It's not for you! It's for the baby; just open it" Harlow unwrapped the poorly wrapped object and when she saw it, tears started pouring down her face; damn those fucking hormones! "Do you like it?

Harlow threw herself into Kozik and gave him a giant hug. "Yes, its perfect" She let him go and looked down at the picture frame that read 'I hale from a badass bloodline' and a picture of her father and Happy were in the frame.

* * *

_"I still don't understand why I have to go live in Tacoma with grandma" Harlow sat on top of the counter as she watched her father eat his burger she got him on her way back from work. Chico looked at his nineteen-year-old daughter and couldn't help but see her mother whenever he looks at her._

_"Because Low, it's just not safe here for you anymore"_

_"Dad that means shit to me!" Harlow groaned and jumped off the counter. "It's not fair I have to uproot my life because of the stupid club"_

_"You watch your mouth!" He snapped at his daughter. Chico hardly ever yelled or scolded her, but when he did she knew she was in trouble. "That club is your family! They have done so much for you. How dare you disrespect them!"_

_Harlow just sighed and sat down at the table next her dad. When Chico was younger he was a real looker. He used to be able to get a girl's panties drop just by a smile. He was older now but he was still a looker. Harlow wasn't stupid; she knew her dad slept around after mom died. But despite all the sweetbutts hopes he will never have another old lady. "I know dad, I just don't want to leave my home. All my memories are here of mom"_

_"I know baby. But give SAMTAC a chance; make a few friends. Just don't go and fuck one of them. They're my brothers and you not going to be an old lady"_

_"Right dad, I've been to SAMCRO parties, trust me I won't become a Sons old lady"_

* * *

Happy threw Harlow on top of the bed and leaned over to attack her lips with his. He unzipped her pants as he climbed on top of her. Harlow moaned and threw her head back when Happy started kissing her chest and taking one of her peaks in his mouth. Happy sat up and pulled her pants off and through them across the room. Looking down at his wife breathing heavy, lust in her eyes and her fuller breast. Ever since she got pregnant her breast had gotten bigger, this was probably his favorite thing about her pregnancy. Harlow grabbed his shirt and tore it off of him. She kissed his chest up and down. She slowly started to unbutton his pants feeling the bulge his stiff member had created. She was in the process of putting her hands in his pants when Happy growled and grabbed her legs causing her to fall back.

He stood up pulling his pants down not being able to keep his hard dick restricted to his pants. He slipped his fingers between the lace of her underwear and pulled them off her slim legs. They never lost eye contact in the dark room. His black eyes shined with so much lust in the dark room she cold feel the temperature in the room head up. Happy grabbed her leg and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He threw her leg over his shoulder as he kneeled to the ground.

When Happy's warm tongue started messaging Harlow's swollen bundle of nerve causing her to explode. Arching her back from the bed and tightening her legs wrapped around her husband who was devouring her as she screamed in pure ecstasy. Motion to Happy to get on the bed she sat smiling at her husband who can satisfy her like no one else can. He grabbed her by the hips and threw her on top of him. Lining herself up with Happy she moaned when she sun into him. Placing her hands on his chest she started to move up and down.

God, he loved this woman. Happy wasn't one for letting someone take control but the doctor said the more she grows the more they have to try different positions. Harlow made him go to a lamas class one time, dreading it till he realized it was to show expecting families safe sex positions

"Fuck!" Harlow threw her head as she grabbed her breast. Happy moaned in approval of the size. Not being able to take being on the bottom anymore he flipped her on he stomach still inside her. Grabbing her legs he threw them over his should and continued to pump into her. He loved the noises she made during sex. "I'm almost there Happy"

He moaned her name as he sped up his rhythm. She screamed his name as she came and was enjoying the after math and him going fast to achieve his orgasm. Happy exploded in her and just leaned there trying to catch his breath as their most intimate parts where still connected.

Finally his breath caught up to him he pulled out and fell on his back. Pulling his wife toward him and wrapped his arms around her small body. He didn't want to upset her and let her know what he found out about Marko He'll just wait till tomorrow.

**A/N:**

THAN YOU to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed!

Next few chapter are going to be filers! I just want to establish everyone's relationship and get the flashbacks out of the way!

I LOVE reviews! I actually wrote this a couple of days after I updated last time but I was having trouble with the sex scene. My first time! let me know how I did aha

I plan to update at least weekly!

OH! I also met Katey's Segals photo double for SOA at work today! I too her headshots.

So PLEASE review! If I get enough I can guarantee a new chapter right way!

thank you everyone so much agian!


End file.
